Just the Zeus cabin
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: Cally Smyth is a daughter of Aphrodite. A 15 year old year rounder slips and stumbles her way through everyday life. What happens when a new boy comes to camp Half Blood? Answer: Absolutely nothing! Few swears but nothing serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I don't know if anyone will read this but I got bored and decided to post this story I had lying around. It's quite short and I probably won't continue because I'm not good at doing stuff like that. I also realise in the whole story I didn't mention Cally's name once! Oops!**

Do you want to know who has the worst luck at Camp Halfblood? Well the answer's pretty obvious: Percy Jackson! But I swear I'm at least in the top 5!

The first words my mother ever said to me were "Are you sure you're my child?" How's that for a family reunion. Feeling the love mom!

My dull blue eyes and slightly squished up face don't really mark me as a child of Aphrodite but did she really need to tell me that the second she saw me! Bit harsh!

But to be honest I don't really care that much! Why would I want to be the daughter of a prissy little b-!

The worst thing about being the daughter of Aphrodite is definitely the cabin. The smell of perfume is enough to stun an elephant and everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is the brightest shade of pink you can imagine! You practically need sunglasses.

Like most children of Aphrodite my scent isn't really strong enough to attract monsters so I'd be fine going home in the school year but following my streak of bad luck my dyslexia (what bastard invented that word anyway?!) is too strong to even read! I see my Mom about once a month but it's hard to keep a stable relationship with someone you haven't lived with since the age of ten.

At the moment my lifelong dream is to discover why the fuck the gods have such confusing names! Like seriously it took me 3 years the learn how to spell Poseidon! My other dream is to become ruler of the world but that one's quite far off at the moment.

As the winter solstice was quite near by there were very little campers, only one other Aphrodite kid and he was 4 years younger than me (I'm 15) and a brat.

Like normal I had a small breakfast of toast, getting two slices and sacrificing one to mom, taking pleasure in the fact that it was completely plain. As I ate I mentally wrote a story in my head and debated whether I should write it down in my notebook or not. Soon breakfast was over, today I had sword fighting then Ancient Greek.

I lifted up the only sword I actually liked, as a child of Aphrodite I wasn't naturally strong and I hated hand to hand combat, preferring a bow and arrow. I swiped at the dummy but the blade only went in about an inch. I mentally screamed but kept quiet, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of the two arguing Nike children.

In Ancient Greek I somehow translated 'the anger of one' into 'the ducks are naked' but apart from that the lesson was uneventful.

You might be expecting me to tell you how later a Ginormous monster came crashing in and I defeated it single handedly but nothing like that happened. The most interesting thing happened was when I bumped into a boy. He held out a hand to help me up and I felt a spark of electricity. It was because we were standing in front of the Zeus cabin. That place just radiates static.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter for my Cally baby.**

If you had to ask me what annoyed me most, (and why would you be asking?) I think it would be when people assume shit.

For instance, people always assume my Mortal parent is a male. Like come on! This is Greece! People fucked bulls!

Like I said my relationship with my Mom isn't so good. She's amazing and all but she never understood me. That just sounds like regular teen angst but when you're a Demigod it's true.

Her name is Kate and she's absolutely stunning. Weird isn't it? Two beautiful parents and I get a face like a pug!

I try not to let it bother me but come on! I'm a teenager AND a daughter of Aphrodite!

Another thing that annoys me is when people think I'm dumb. Like they must have a checklist!

Blonde hair? Check

Blue eyes? Just

Daughter of Aphrodite? Ding ding ding WE HAVE A WINNER!

What people don't realise is that most of us can understand and speek fluent French! Like how's that for you! Three languages!

Or two and a half if you count how shitty at Greek I am. I've literally made CHIRON laugh with my mispronunciations.

Yeahhhhhh... I can kinda get where people are going with the dumb thing.

When I woke up this morning I nearly fell out of bed when I saw a monster in the cabin!

It turned out it was just my bed head.

After a shower it came pretty apparent I was having a bad hair day. I thought of praying to mom (the goddess version) but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

In archery however things got interesting. This was my best and after getting 8 out of 10 bulls eyes something happened.

Someone came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. He shoved a note in my hand and ran away like he was in some sort of spy movie.

I looked at it sceptically but all it said was to meet him at the campfire at 2. I thought this was kinda stupid if it was meant to be private but I was curious so I decided to at least check everything out.

The campfire was packed but I had no trouble seeing the boy that slipped me the note. I guess some would call him hot, he had longish tangled hair, green eyes and a Cheshire Cat smile. He smiled at me. "Hey Calls!" He said with that stupid grin.

"Try adding an extra vowel." I responded, trying to keep my cool. I hated nicknames.

Upon further looking I could guess there were about 9 different people. I couldn't tell what cabin they'd came from because I hadn't seen them before at breakfast or at class. They all seemed to be wearing the same blue t shirt with some words that I couldn't read. As I already said I had pretty severe dyslexicia and it was in cursive.

They probably did that on purpose to be fair.

"You are here," the boy tried to look solemn but he just looked like he'd been told he was going to get a bee shoved up his ass. "Because you don't like your parent!" I stared at him.

"Congrats Mr Obvious," I squinted at him. "And?"

"None of us do!" The boy said. "I started a group just so we can complain."

"That's... a bit drastic!" I was wondering how long it would take to run away.

"Chill! We aren't planning on starting a war. We're just a bit sick of them sometimes." A girl said in the background.

"Oh, ok." I smiled. That sounded fun. "But... why don't you just only come for the summer?"

I swear, when I said at they all rolled their eyes in sinc. It was creepy.

No one answered but I already knew what they were going to say.

"So do you want me to join?" I really hoped I hadn't gotten the wrong end of the stick.

In response. The guy handed me a T shirt. I squinted and tried to work out what it said.

"It says Alligance of kick ass bitches." someone said.

The guy laughed at my confused face.

"It actually says the rebel kids. We aren't the best at coming up with names."

I slipped the t shirt on over my camp one.

I felt... accepted.

 **I know a lot happened and it isn't realistic really but... SHUT UP! It could happen...**

 **Maybe.**

 **If you want more Cally you know what to do. (Review)**

 **Seriously please.**

 **I love reviews but I don't get many.**

 **I guess I lack something called talent.**

 **(Muhahaha guilting them!)**

 **I sure hope you can't read what I put in brackets!**

 **Im really sorry if I've used the wrong language. I'm English and PJO/HOO is American.**

 **Xx**

 **Nargles too.**


End file.
